Bows have been utilized for centuries to propel arrows. Slingshots and other types of devices have been employed for centuries to propel other types of projectiles such as rocks. Conventional archery bow and string combinations are unsuitable for propelling or projecting projectiles other than arrows or arrow-like projectiles such as darts. Likewise, conventional slingshot arrangements and similar devices are unsuitable for accurately propelling arrows.